


[Fanart] Is This How This Works?

by Niakane (Aeiouna)



Series: Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane Are Married [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sheith Big Meme 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Niakane





	[Fanart] Is This How This Works?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Mating Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550666) by [CourageWinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageWinds/pseuds/CourageWinds). 




End file.
